


Tie me up and take me over

by Abi_snail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, CBT, Dom/sub, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, Past Bad Dom, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Subdrop, Subspace, Top Chris, Traffic Light System, past ignoring safewords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abi_snail/pseuds/Abi_snail
Summary: So this was just something I kept thinking about because I love them and BDSM is great.Chris is a hunter and Derek is a werewolf but I'm not really going along with the show, they know of each other but there is no real issues. Derek's family is alive but as of now I don't plan on really mentioning them.This will have several parts, I don't know how many and I don't know how often it will be updated. I'll add tags as I think of them.warning: There is talk of bad experiences, of safe words being ignored and limits being pushed before any conversation is done. A past dom was munipulitave and just awful. Play safe kids.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale, past Kate Argent/Derek Hale - Relationship
Comments: 48
Kudos: 136
Collections: GoodShit





	1. My oh my

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just something I kept thinking about because I love them and BDSM is great.
> 
> Chris is a hunter and Derek is a werewolf but I'm not really going along with the show, they know of each other but there is no real issues. Derek's family is alive but as of now I don't plan on really mentioning them.
> 
> This will have several parts, I don't know how many and I don't know how often it will be updated. I'll add tags as I think of them.
> 
> **warning: There is talk of bad experiences, of safe words being ignored and limits being pushed before any conversation is done. A past dom was munipulitave and just awful. Play safe kids.**
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The music was loud, Chris could feel the bass pounding through his chest as he looked around. It wasn't his first time at the club but there were a lot of new faces. He smirked at the pretty little things that had obviously wandered in for the first time, eyes wide as they took everything in.

It was a fairly tame night, just a live demonstration of a flogging, nothing to write home about really. A friend of his waved when he caught his gaze. The man was huge, one of those bear types, all muscle and hair and leather. He moved toward Chris, the crowds parting easily around him. The guy looked terrifying but he was a sweetheart...at least if he liked you.

"Haven't seen you here in a while." 

Chris nodded and sipped at his beer. "Been busy."

"See anything you like?"

Chris smirked. "Lots I like, but nothing really stands out yet."

Chris liked a challenge and he'd have no trouble at all breaking every single one of these newbies with just a hint of a stern face. It had its place, but it wasn't nearly as much fun.

He liked backbone, he liked back talk, the stubborn ones always turned out the best when they finally broke under him.

He leaned back against the bar and watched again. Couples danced, some sat on the couches and did small scenes among themselves, some stood around to watch the flogging and aftercare.

That's when Chris spotted him, someone he never thought he'd see in this place. He hadn't even been surprised when Stiles and Scott had turned eighteen that they both showed up. He was glad they didn't see him but it was hilarious to watch them learn about BDSM in such a way. He knew they'd probably looked it up, but seeing it in person was something else entirely. They clung tight to each other like little koala's when big men in leather came up to greet them and offer to play.

Neither had stayed long.

But Derek on the other hand, that was interesting. He at least looked like he belonged there. His leather jacket and hard edges, eyes not landing on anything or anyone for too long. He ordered himself a beer and turned his back to the bar as he sipped it, still watching the crowd.

Chris took the time to study him. He knew what Derek was portraying, he was a dom of course, he'd never submit to anyone. It wasn't in his blood. Derek was strong, a leader, he'd fight to the bitter end...

Chris grinned, flashing his teeth to his friend beside him. The man just shook his head but laughed.

He did love a challenge after all.

Derek rolled his eyes and stood when he saw Chris moving toward him.

"Oh for fuck sake."

Chris held his hands up. "Not here to cause any shit, Derek."

"Why don't I believe that?" His eyes flashed over to the crowd again.

"I've been coming here for years, Derek." He sipped his beer slowly, practically making a show of it.

Derek watched him, but he was as hard to read as ever. He turned his focus back to the crowd, this time Chris followed his eyes.

A girl was on her knees in front of a man much older than herself, he held her chin in his hand and she looked to be well on her way to subspace. Chris noticed the flogger marks along her back as the man pet her hair and offered her a drink of water. 

Derek flinched when the man reared back and slapped her across the face. She smiled, beaming up at the man who continued to praise her.

Chris hid his smirk in his beer. "Derek is this your first time here?"

His cheeks went pink. "Fuck off."

"I'm not saying it like it's something to be ashamed of, I'm just curious."

He focused back on the couple and nodded once. Chris grinned, Derek may think he's unbreakable but he's eager to please and Chris likes that a lot.

"What are you thinking?" Chris moved just a little closer while Derek was distracted. 

Derek fidgeted. "I just don't...why would she let him hit her like that?"

Chris nodded, it was a good question. "She's giving up control, I'd also put money on her being a masochist if the marks on her back are anything to go on so she gets off on the pain."

"But what if he really hurts her? He's-jesus he's so much bigger than her!"

Chis knows Derek has spent his life minding his strength around humans.

"Well she's enjoying it now but if she stopped she'd use her safe word and everything would stop."

"What if he didn't?" Derek looked down at his hands and Chris wondered if Derek had more experience than he was letting on.

"Then he isn't a good dom and the rest of us would go over there and kick his ass."

Derek continued watching as the man scooped the girl up and cradled her on his lap, talking quietly to her, pressing kisses to her hair.

A man was making his way to the bar, eyes locked on Derek. Chris had seen him around, he played hard and never cared for aftercare. He wouldn't be getting his hands on Derek, that he was fucking sure of.

He moved even closer, grabbing a napkin behind Derek to keep him from pulling away. He glared at the man walking up, making it clear that Derek was not available.

Another couple moved up to the stage to start their scene. A woman in huge boots had a man on a leash, his cock bound in a leather ring. He knew her and how vicious she could be. She was amazing at what she did and Chris was interested in seeing Derek's reaction.

"I'm going to move closer, this stool is killing my back. Want to come along?" He wasn't going to order him yet, he needed to work his way under Derek's skin and control slowly, too soon and Derek would close off all over again.

There was a couch close to the stage but still tucked off to the side and Chris stood, waiting to see if Derek was willing to follow. He considered it for a moment before grabbing his drink and heading toward the couch.

Chris grinned and kept his hand near Derek's back, not touching but still guiding him.

He sat close enough to Derek that their knees pressed together. Derek glanced down but didn't move and Chris cheered himself on in his mind. 

The woman bent to talk to her sub for a few minutes before turning to the crowd, grinning as she held up a flogger. He was on his hands and knees, ass facing the crowd. He hung his head and his back was relaxed, totally at ease with his submission.

She trailed the tails of the flogger down his back, teasing before she pulled it back and smacked it across his ass. It made a sharp sound and Derek flinched, Chris wondered just how sharply his enhanced hearing had heard that.

She hit him a few more times before she couched down and gave his balls a hard tug. He mumbled something and she laughed and pulled harder.

When she let go the man sagged forward a little bit and she picked up a crop, tapping his balls with it until he was squirming.

Derek swayed a little where he was sitting and Chris grabbed his shoulder.

"Ok?"

He blinked a few times. "Fine, just a lot of scents and conflicting emotions."

"Need some air?"

She was standing again and he'd flipped over onto his back, she was about to start crushing and Chris wasn't sure Derek was ready for that just yet.

Derek's eyes went wide as she brought her heel down on the head of his cock. The man yelled and Chris could tell he was sobbing.

It would have been funny to see how fast Derek could go so pale, but now he was worried he was going to actually pass out and he really didn't want to carry an unconscious werewolf out of a fetish club, he did have a reputation to uphold.

"Derek, come on."

His eyes were still locked on the scene and he flinched each time the man made a noise. He couldn't imagine how hard everything was hitting Derek, it was moments like that he was glad for his pitiful human senses.

"Derek." His voice was firmer this time and he reached out to grab Derek by his wrist. "Outside now."

His eyes were a little glassy and he finally nodded, letting Chris pull him to his feet, steadying him for a moment and then let him lead him outside.

Chris led him to the side of the building where no one else was, giving Derek time to pull himself together.

He leaned back against the wall and took deep breaths. He kept his eyes closed and Chris stayed close, not trusting enough to think people would leave Derek alone.

When he finally opened his eyes again, they were clearer and Chris breathed a little easier.

"Better?"

Derek stiffened and stood straighter, his hard exterior coming back. "I'm fine."

Chris just nodded. "Alright. You should go home and rest. See you around."

He watched as Derek struggled with himself. Part of him wanted to argue, the other half was too worn out to even try. He pulled his keys out and made his way to his car, Chris didn't take his eyes off of him until he pulled away.

He grinned to himself, excitement running through his veins. Derek may be his favorite challenge yet.


	2. You've got tension dripping off your shouldes (let me be the one to relieve it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of questions I'll get later, Chris has been divorced for years and she isn't mentioned.
> 
> Play safe, kids.

He starts hitting the club every weekend to see if Derek will come back. It's a full month later when he finally does come back. It's just before the full moon and Chris can practically see him buzzing under his skin

He wonders if Derek is there to find someone to submit, to let his wolf take control for a little while, but as he watches Derek move he knows that's not the case. Derek doesn't want to take control, he wants it taken away.

He keeps to the corners of the club, intense eyes taking in scenes but he can't stop moving. Chris stays put, waiting for Derek to notice him this time.

He wonders if Derek is looking for him, expecting him to be there.

A pretty girl steps into Derek's path and it takes a minute for his eyes to focus on her. Chris can see him smile, he's attractive and he knows it, but he shakes his head, eyes down, looking shy and sweet...letting her down easy.

She smiles, touches his arm and keeps moving.

When he's closer to the bar, his eyes find Chris easily enough and it takes him a moment to decide what he's going to do. Chris doesn't move, just keeps sipping his beer. He knows Derek doesn’t want to come off as weak, and he knows it’ll take more than one session to show him that he’s not, the hardest thing you can do is give up control.

Chris turns to focus on a scene, a girl spanked over a knee, not the most interesting but he figures it would be easier for Derek to approach if he isn’t be watched.

A group of Little’s giggle and Derek glances down at them as he passes, they are on blankets coloring and nibbling at snacks. Chris can’t read the wolf’s expression. He turns his attention away before Derek could catch him watching.

He finally reaches the stool beside Chris and sits slowly, more of the edge of the seat than anything, ready to run.

Chris smiles over at him. “Hello again.”

Derek just nods but he settles more into the seat so Chris takes that as a good sign. His eyes flicker between the little’s and the girl being spanked who is still kicking her feet and giggling.

“What are those?” He pulls his grumpy face and Chris can’t help but laugh.

“They are little’s, their mommies and daddies are around somewhere.”

Derek’s eyebrows shoot straight up and Chris laughs harder.

“Sorry, your face was priceless. It’s not as weird or as uncommon as you might think. It’s a lot to explain, you should look into it.”

Derek glares at him. “I’m not interested in that. I don’t want a daddy...and I sure as hell don’t need anyone calling me that.”

Chris takes notes mentally. One kink he now knows is off limits. “You don’t have to be interested in trying it to look into it.”

“Are you into _that_?” His eyes are hard on Chris’ face but he’s not sure it’s judgment or simply curiosity.

He shrugs. “I’m into a lot of things, Derek.”

He looks back at the girl being spanked and she’s not giggling anymore. He doesn’t say anything else, he just lets Derek sit with that information, lets his imagination run wild. He does wonder what he’s thinking about though.

His friend, the big bear, starts making his way over, a cute little twink glued to his side.

“Chris!” He smiles and claps a huge hand over Chris’ shoulder.

“Hey Michel.”

His eyes move to Derek but he doesn’t linger on him, just shoots Chris a quick wink.

“And who is this?” Chris meets the boys eyes.

The boy blushes and smiles shyly, not immune to Chris’ blue eyes and charm.

“I’m Cody.”

Michel smiles and pulls him closer to his side. “Isn’t he sweet?”

Chris nods. The boy is pretty, big eyes and lean muscle, he’s probably a swimmer. He’s got glitter all over him and his hair is a wild mess, but yes, he’s very pretty.

“He is.”

Michel grins again. “Go grab a bottle of water from over there, check the seal first ok?”

Cody nods and bounces off to the water, he’s easy to spot in the crowd though and Chris keeps a careful eye on the boy.

He feels Derek shift beside him and quickly follows his eyes. One of his favorite Dom’s is there dressed in a leather trench coat, a man on one side and a woman on the other, both wearing leashes.

Chris had subbed for him for a while as he learned the ropes...it had been an experience for sure. Chris had fond memories of his time with him and he’d learned to be a good dom because of him.

Cody comes back, wide eyes and smiling. He holds the bottle up for Michel to inspect and gets a nod before it’s handed back and he downs half of it.

“Good boy.”

Derek twitches again and Chris presses his knee against his. He meets Chris’ eyes quickly and Chris can see he is anxious or restless, he’s not sure which but a twitchy werewolf is never a good thing.

He decides fuck it, and wraps his hand tight around the back of Derek’s neck, his blunt nails scratching lightly just under Derek’s hair.

He tenses first, like a spring, and Chris is sure he’s going to bolt out of there, but slowly the tension bleeds out of him and he leans further into Chris’ hand.

Chris smiles and Michel smirks while shaking his head.

Derek is still watching the other dom through half lidded eyes as they move closer to the bar. He leans down to the man, whispering to him before letting go of the leash. The woman stays beside him, smiling politely at the people who come to say hello.

It doesn’t take him long to spot Chris and he smiles warmly, making his way over.

“Christopher!” He pulls him up into an awkward hug, only awkward because he doesn’t want to let go of Derek.

“Hello Aidan, it’s nice to see you again.” He pulls back and steps closer to Derek who was tense again.

“This is Penelope and that over there is Ryan, they are currently in training.” He grips Penelope’s chin and turns her to face him. “And doing very well, hm?”

She smiles and nods. “Yes Sir.”

He boops her nose and turns his attention back to Chris. He notices how close he is to Derek and cocks his head slightly.

“And who is this gorgeous young man?”

Derek blushes and ducks his head and Chris grips his neck tighter. “This is Derek. He’s a bit shy right now.”

If anyone understands it’s Aidan. He’s had every type of sub you can imagine.

He holds his hand out. “Pleasure to meet you Derek.”

Chris nudges him a little with his hip and Derek takes the mans hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you, too.”

Aidan studies Derek for a moment before dropping his hand. “I like him, Christopher. Do keep him around.”

Ryan comes back with their drinks and Aidan excuses them so they can make their way up to watch the scenes unfold.

Derek slumps over slightly and Chris glances down at him.

“You ok, sweetheart?”

His eyes dimly flash blue at the word and he nods.

“Are you sure? You don’t seem so great.”

“It’s just a lot. All the people, the moon...”

He turns around, glad to find Michel and Cody still there, Cody is happily bobbing around to the music while Michel talks to someone, one hand firmly wrapped around Cody’s hip.

“Michel? Would it be ok for Cody to grab Derek a water?”

His eyes land on Derek and he nods quickly. “Of course, same as before ok, baby?”

Cody nods and runs off again, much quicker this time and Chris appreciates it. Michel’s still watching Derek.

“Everything ok? Do I need to hurt anyone?”

Chris laughs and rubs Derek’s neck instead of squeezing it. “No, thank you though. He’s just a little overwhelmed.”

Michel nods, they were all new once and it was a lot for every single one of them. Cody’s back in a flash and hands Chris the water bottle. He inspects the seal quickly, even though roofies wouldn’t really do much to Derek, he doesn’t want to take any chances.

He holds the bottle to Derek’s lips. “Take a sip.”

Derek meets his eyes as he sips and he’s so beautiful Chris wants to replace the bottle with his lips.

He’s still rubbing his neck and Derek’s eyes are still half lidded and he’s leaning further into Chris. 

The stage is lit up for a bondage demonstration. Two beautiful women walk out and one lays on the floor. The other presses a kiss to her lips before starting. It’s gorgeous to watch, she’s very talented with her knots and Derek can’t seem to pull his eyes away.

Chris leans closer, lets his fingers move further into Derek’s hair. “Do you like to be tied up?”

Derek flinches but doesn’t pull away. “Only had chains used before. Don’t like that.”

Chris wants to punch whoever it was that put that look into Derek’s eyes.

“I’m sorry that happened. Watch them, watch the ropes, I’m pretty sure she has silks for later too.”

The woman doing the tying takes a moment to check in with her partner, makes her wiggle her fingers and kisses her again before she keeps going.

Derek seems a little puzzled and Chris again really hates whoever he scened with before.

“Always important to check in. Never scene with someone who doesn’t take that seriously, Derek.”

Derek’s shoulders tensed and he nodded quickly, eyes still watching the women. Chris smiled and moved his nails along Derek’s broad shoulders, letting himself grow bolder with his touches since the wolf never pulled away.

“Do you think you’d like rope? You’d have no issue breaking out of that.” He teased his fingers down Derek’s bicep, smiling when he shivered.

Two men arrived on stage to pull the bound woman up, spinning her around to display the creative knots. She was smiling, her expression peaceful. She was unbound and they took a moment to get her water and to let her stretch before the other woman pulled out silks.

“Hmm, maybe that would be better. They don’t bite into the skin, they just sit snug around you, moving with your every breath.”

Derek’s breath hitched and Chris grinned. He was starting to let go and Chris couldn’t wait to really get his hands on him.

Chris was glad for the slow moving scene taking place, something without pain. It seemed to put Derek at ease and it was easier to talk to him while he watched everything unfold.

“What else have you tried?”

“Why?”

“Just curious. You can ask me if you’d like. Though my list is...extensive.

Derek’s eyes flashed blue quickly. “Told you about the chains...”

“Yes, you said you didn’t like it. Was it just the chains of the act of being bound that you didn’t like?”

Derek thought about it. “I think it was the chains, I don’t know though. I couldn’t get out and it...I panicked.”

Chris hummed and nodded. “What happened when you panicked?”

“It pissed her off. She knew about me, what I am so she always wanted to push for more, wanted to see just how much I could actually take.”

“Did you have a safe word?”

“No. She didn’t like when I was weak.”

Chris cringed. “Using a safe word does not make someone weak, Derek. I’m sorry that you had that kind of experience, it isn’t supposed to be like that at all. Pushing limits is one thing, at least once it’s discussed and all parties agree and feel comfortable with it, but you should always have the right to say no and to stop a scene you no longer feel safe in.”

“I wanted...some things.” Derek blushed a light pink and glanced down at his feet. “She said that it was too tame and she’d make it more interesting for the both of us.”

“It’s more than ok to want things, it’s more than ok to try them and realize they aren’t things that you enjoy. It’s good to try other things that maybe you hadn’t thought of. I assume she had more experience in this area?”

Derek just nodded, his shoulders tense and jaw tight.

“She took advantage of that and that is _not_ ok.” His hand found Derek’s shoulder easily and he squeezed. “You don’t owe anyone anything just because you’re a werewolf and you can ‘take it’, that’s just bullshit.”

They sat in silence for a little while, Derek seeming to go over Chris’ words with a fine tooth comb. It didn’t sit right with him that someone had done that to Derek, had pushed beyond what he was ok with simply because he can handle more than a human. 

He wanted to punch someone.

He took a sip of his drink. “Is that why you’re here? Are you trying to find someone else to try with?”

Derek’s cheeks flushed again and he shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Or maybe you want to learn how to be a proper dom?”

He shook his head slowly. “I-I don’t think I want that, I don’t want to hurt anyone...even if they ask me to.”

Chris hummed and smiled. “Of course you don’t.” He let his fingers move from Derek’s shoulder to the back of his neck again, reveling in the little shiver he got as a reward.

“What are you doing? What is this?” He gestured between their bodies.

The hunter just shrugged. “That’s up to you, Derek.”

He watched Derek consider everything, his green eyes glancing from Chris and then to the exit sign, weighing his options. He could tell he was struggling, part of him wanted so badly to run to leave and never look back, but the other part wanted to give in, to see just what exactly Chris was offering.

Chris didn’t say anything but he kept his hand on the back of Derek’s neck, just enjoying the contact with the other man. He was always a tactile person and Derek was just so much fun to touch.

After what felt like an eternity, Derek met Chris’ eyes, he was cautious and looked so shy. It was painfully endearing.

“I-I’m willing to try again.” He cleared his throat a little, a nervous tick. “With y-you if...if that’s something you’d be into...”

Chris hid his grin in his beer as he took another sip. He curled his fingers tighter and pulled Derek closer to his side.

“I’d be very into that, Derek. Thank you for trusting me.”

Derek slowly relaxed against the hunters side, letting his eyes flutter every time Chris squeezed the back of his neck.

“Are you free tomorrow?”

Derek stilled for a second, hands fidgeting in his lap. “Yes.”

“Are you comfortable with me coming over so we can discuss everything?”

Derek blinked a few times while staring at him, confusion clear in his eyes. “Discuss what?”

“Likes and dislikes, limits, hard no’s. Basic but very important stuff before we get down to doing anything together.” He let gentle fingers work into Derek’s hair. “I won’t do anything until we have discussed it, Derek. I promise you that.”

Derek cocked his head, listening to Chris’ heart. Chris knew it was steady, he meant everything he said to Derek.

“Ok. That’ll be ok.”

Chris smiled. “Thank you, Derek. You’re doing so good.”

Derek ducked his head, a small smile on his lips. Chris could feel his shoulders relax, the tension easing some.

“What do you say we call it a night? I’ll give you my number and you can text me when you’re ready to meet tomorrow.”

Derek pulled his phone from his pocket quickly and handed it to Chris after he unlocked it. Chris smiled, Derek was so eager to follow rules and he knew he was going to enjoy every second he got with him.

He entered his number and handed it back to Derek, their fingers brushing as he did. Chris stood, waiting for Derek to follow, he kept his hand pressed to the small of Derek’s back as they left the club and Chris walked him all the way to his car. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Derek. Sleep well.”

Derek nodded and drove off. Chris took a minute to gather himself, he couldn’t fight down the excitement in his veins. He couldn’t wait to get to know Derek more, to find out what he wanted, what he’d let Chris do.

He knew Derek would look so beautiful in submission and Chris was going to cling to every moment they shared together. 

He drove home quickly, writing up a list of his own interests and things he just simply refused to do. It would give Derek a good starting point, maybe make it a little easier for him. He plugged his phone in and took a shower, his hands straying down to his cock as he let his imagination run wild with thoughts of Derek.

Tomorrow simply couldn’t come quick enough.


	3. A little more conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk some things out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Play safe, kids.

Chris was up early as always, though the excitement still humming through his veins didn’t help anything. He folded his list neatly and slid it into his pocket and tried to keep his eyes away from his phone.

He couldn’t help but worry that Derek had changed his mind, he’d respect it of course, he’d never push for more than anyone was willing to give, but he couldn’t deny _really_ wanting to see how things would play out.

He kept himself busy, his phone feeling far too heavy in his pocket but he managed to keep his eyes off of it.

When it buzzed against his leg, he jumped and ripped it from the pocket, sending it flying to the floor in the process. He groaned but was glad to find it remained shatter free.

“I’m ready if you want to come over.” The text was simple, he didn’t expect anything else

He stared at it for a long moment, reading it a few times before typing out his own reply.

“I’ll head out in a few minutes. See you soon, Derek.”

He made sure his list was still safe in his pocket and made his way to Derek’s loft. It wasn’t a long drive but it gave him enough time to get himself together, to calm himself down. He didn’t want to go in over eager and scare Derek or make him feel like he had to share Chris’ enthusiasm.

He couldn’t deny the giddy feeling rushing through him, the fact that Derek was trusting him after someone had done so wrong. He wasn’t sure why, but he wasn’t going to fuck it up.

He parked in the space beside Derek’s car and shot him a text to let him know he was there. 

“I’ll be down in a second.”

Chris leaned against his car and watched the door, waiting to catch a glimpse of Derek. 

His eyes drank their fill when he shoved the door open and glanced around until he spotted Chris. The red shirt fit like sin and his jeans were tight in all the right places. Chris grinned and pushed away from his car, meeting Derek halfway.

He had his hands shoved into his pockets by the time Chris was right in front of him, hunching over slightly. Chris wanted to pet him, to tell him to relax, everything would be just fine.

“Thank you for having me over, Derek.”

Derek met his eyes quickly. “Sure.”

Chris followed behind Derek up to his loft, not even trying to deny watching his ass as he moved up the stairs with an easy grace.

Derek took a second once they reached the door, drawing in a deep breath before allowing the hunter to enter his space.

It was bright and open inside and Chris could see why Derek enjoyed it. He took everything in, still close to the door, waiting for Derek to move further inside first.

“Do you want a drink or anything?”

He pulled his shoes off and placed them neatly by the door. “No thank you.”

Derek paused in the middle of the floor, halfway to the kitchen. His back tensed and his hands didn’t seem to know what to do.

Chris smiled and moved a little closer. “Can you do something for me?”

“What?” His eyes were wide, looking like an animal trapped in a corner.

“Breathe. You’re freaking yourself out for no reason. I’m just here to talk, remember?”

Derek nodded, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. Want to sit down?”

Derek led them to the couch and they sat, Chris kept some space but sat closer than he normally would for a simple conversation. He wanted to be able to reach out and offer comfort when Derek got nervous.

“So how would you like to start? Would you like to start with your interests?”

Derek blushed. “I don’t-I don’t really know what any of the names are...”

“That’s ok.” Chris assured him. 

Derek shifted around where he sat, eyes moving everywhere, looking at his surroundings instead of at Chris.

“How about I start asking and if you need an explanation I can do that. Sound good?”

Derek nodded, a look of relief washing over his face. He settled back into the couch a little further, trying to get himself to relax.

Chris smiled at him. “It’s ok to be nervous.”

He gave a tense nod but didn’t say anything. Chris pulled out the paper from his pocket.

“Ok, lets start with things you know you like and things you may be willing to try.” Chris spotted a pen on the coffee table and grabbed hold of it, shifting just a little closer to Derek. “Let’s start with bondage. We talked briefly about it and I want to hear your thoughts.”

“Well I-I mean I only had that one...thing and-”

“Derek it’s ok to say no if it’s not something you want.”

He sighed rubbed his hands down his face. “It’s not that. I hated the chains, I really fucking did but, I liked the demonstration we saw I-it looked nice.”

“Ok.” He scribbled on his paper. “So I’ll mark rope and silks as a maybe. I know chains are an absolute no and that’s more than ok with me. Have you tried cuffs?”

Derek actually laughed a little, relaxing further. “You do realize I’m a cop now, right?”

“That could make for some fun role-play.” Chris winked. “I don’t mean just handcuffs though.”

The wolf shrugged. “She had some leather ones that were nice, they didn’t cut into my skin when I pulled or struggled.”

Chris nodded. He had a gorgeous set of leather cuffs that he’d had custom designed for himself and couldn’t help but think of how beautiful they’d look against Derek’s skin.

“So a maybe?”

“No, I’d say yes...”

Chris smiled at that. “Good boy. Ok moving on. Impact play?”

Derek cocked his head a little. “Like hitting?”

“Spanking, be it with my hands or a paddle.” He shook his head. “A hard limit for me is closed fists, I will never hit you, I don’t even really like face slapping. I’m fine with spanking and using toys, but I won’t cross that line.”

“Have-have you been asked to punch someone?”

“Yes. I did it once in my early days and I hated it. I refuse to do it again.”

“I don’t want to be punched so I’m fine with that, I have to deal with enough people trying to swipe out at me at work.” He licked his lips as he looked at Chris’ hands. “I think I’d be fine with your hands, maybe for paddles, I don’t know though.”

“Very good.” He reached out and squeezed Derek’s knee. “Any questions so far? Anything you’ve thought of?”

“I uh, I like biting.” He shifted again. “Being bitten I mean. Might come with the territory of being a wolf but...”

Chris clenched his jaw and tried really hard to not think about sinking his teeth into Derek’s neck right there.

“I can absolutely work with that. Scratching? Hair pulling?”

Derek whined so quietly in the back of his throat that Chris almost thought he’d imagined it, but the flash of blue in his eyes was more than enough to let him know that it had been real.

“Yes.”

Chris decided he liked Derek’s voice like that, low and rumbly. He wanted to hear it again, hear his name slipping from his lips with his voice just like that.

“If this becomes sexual, how do you feel about orgasm delay or restriction?”

Derek bit his teeth, the flash of white sinking into his pretty pink lips had Chris adjusting where he sat.

“If?”

Chris smiled a little at that. “I told you, I won’t push, you set the pace.”

“I-maybe?”

“Would you be ok with things like cock-rings?”

He shrugged. “Maybe. Nothing crazy like that demonstration...that was _a lot_.”

Chris laughed. “Yeah, that’s not really my thing either.”

Derek smiled at him, so blinding and beautiful and Chris was so glad that he was coming out of his shell.

“Role play?”

Derek scoffed. “Wear my uniform and be a naughty cop?”

“If you like.”

The wolf tossed his head back and laughed and Chris was distracted by his throat, wanting once again, to sink his teeth in or to wrap his hand around and _squeeze._

“I don’t know. Maybe the right scene, I’m not sure I could be serious about the cop thing though.”

“Ok, any hard limits other than the chains that I should know about?”

He shrugged. “I don’t like electricity. She had all kinds of shit that would zap me, hated it.”

“I really don’t like this person.” He reached out again, this time his hand meeting Derek’s halfway, the boy already having reached out for comfort. Chris grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“Me either. She’s gone though. It’s been years.” He slotted his fingers between Chris’. “What am I supposed to call you during all this?”

“Did you use anything particular with _her_?”

“No not really. I was gagged most of the time.”

Chris bit his tongue. “I’m not partial to Master, its just always made me roll my eyes. Sir is good, it’s very good.” He smirked. “Daddy works too.”

Derek shot him an annoyed look. “I’m not calling you _that_ , I’m fine with Sir. Or asshole.”

“Sassy.” He rubbed his thumb over Derek’s knuckles. “Safe word?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it.”

Chris sighed. “This one is really important, Derek. If you can’t think of anything we can always use the traffic lights. Green is good, everything is good to go. Yellow to slow down and reassess the situation, and red to stop everything.”

“Yeah, that, lets do that.”

He nodded. “Very good.”

Derek whined again, shifting just slightly closer.

“You like that don’t you? Praise?”

He nodded, his eyes turning to stare at his feet.

“Don’t look down, beautiful. I’m going to _love_ telling you just how good you are for me.”

Derek gripped Chris’ hand tighter, eyes bright blue when he looked up again. “ _Please_.”

It was really a testament to how seriously Chris took this, hearing Derek beg like that, watching his chest heave as he drew in sharp breaths...Christ.

“Soon sweetheart.”

Derek nodded and pulled in deep breaths to calm himself down. He excused himself to get a drink of water and this time Chris took him up on the offer of one for himself as well.  
He downed the glass quickly once it was handed to him and Derek gave him a shy smile as he sat down again.

“Anything else you can think of?”

“I like rules. I-I’d like for you to give me rules.”

Chris hummed. “I can do that. I’ll have to take a while to really come up with something but I like that. Are you ok with punishment if you don’t follow those rules though.”

“Yes. Yes please.”

“That’s very good, Derek.” He folded the paper back up. “I think that’s good for now, of course f you think of anything else let me know. And if I do I’ll tell you, I’ll never spring anything on you without discussing it first.”

“Thank you.”

Derek’s eyes drifted from Chris’ down to his lips then slowly moved back up. Little tease. Chris pulled him closer and Derek’s eyes fluttered shut.

He pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s lips, hardly there, testing the waters.

Derek tensed, eyes flying open. Chris was about to apologize but Derek surged forward, his mouth fitting over Chris’ perfectly.

It felt like fighting and Chris loved it. He shoved Derek until he was on his back, legs spread wide to make room for Chris to get closer. Derek’s hands were fisted in Chris’ shirt, tugging, nails biting into his skin. The hunter bit into Derek’s lip and he grinned at the moan and the roll of hips he got in return.

Derek was hard and Chris shoved his hips harder against him. The sounds Derek made set Chris’ blood on fire and he wanted more, wanted to hear him fall apart.

He pulled back, staring down at him. He was wrecked and absolutely perfect. Derek licked at his lips, chasing the taste of Chris. When his eyes opened they were blue and wide.

“Fuck.” Was as eloquent as Chris was able to be in that moment.

“Chris-Sir please.”

He rolled his hips again and Derek cried out. “Good boy sweetheart, let me hear you.”

He kept him there like that, listening to him beg and whimper, his breath erratic. When he felt like Derek was almost there, he wrapped his hand in his hair, pulling his head harshly to the side so that he could bite down hard where his neck met his shoulders.

Derek bucked up hard, crying out again much louder that time. Chris ran his tongue over the mark, soothing it as Derek came back down.

Chris kissed him softly, running his fingers through Derek’s hair. 

Derek sat up carefully. “Wait-you didn’t-”

“I’m ok.” He was painfully hard in his jeans but he really didn’t want to overwhelm Derek.

“Can I? Please Sir, I want to.”

Chris never claimed to be a saint. He had a beautiful man begging to touch him, who the hell was he to deny such a thing?

“Ok, just hands for now.”

Derek made quick work of opening Chris’ pants and slipping his hand inside. He wasted no time in wrapping his hand perfectly around Chris’ cock and tugging. If he was this good with just his fucking hands Chris was sure he might die, but he’d go out happy.

He was close, it wasn’t going to take much more. “That’s perfect sweetheart, so fucking good.”

Derek twisted his wrist and Chris tossed his head back, biting into his lip to keep himself quiet as he came in Derek’s hand.

He opened his eyes just as Derek was lifting his hand to his mouth and groaned. 

“You’re fucking perfect, you know that?”

He made a little sound in the back of his throat and Chris quickly did up his pants and opened his arms. Derek all but launched himself into Chris’ chest, nuzzling up under his neck.

Chris ran soothing hands down Derek’s back and kept an easy string of praise going. He felt his own eyes starting to close but he was far too comfortable to move in that moment. Derek was warm and solid and the couch was more comfortable than it had any right to be.

He didn’t mean to fall asleep but Derek had apparently done the same. He sat up and smiled sheepishly at Chris.

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.” He sat up and stretched, pressing a quick kiss to Derek’s mouth. “I should probably head home.”

Derek nodded and stood, pulling Chris up with him. “Thank you, for all of this.”

“My pleasure Derek.” He led the way to the door, Derek still close behind. “Text me anytime, ok? About anything.”

“I will.” He shuffled his feet. “You’ll probably get tired of how much I talk to you.”

Chris gripped Derek’s chin and made him meet his eyes. “Not going to happen. Understand?”

He nodded, eyes fluttering. “Y-yes Sir.”

“Very good.” He kissed him again. “Text me.”

He leaned against the wall once he was out of the loft. He hadn’t planned on anything happening but fuck, he wasn’t going to complain. He was glad Derek had been so open and so eager. 

It was perfect and he had so many ideas rushing through his mind. The drive home sucked, he didn’t want to leave Derek but he wasn’t going to force himself into his space either. He needed time to come to terms with everything, to get a solid grip on it and what it all meant.

He cooked dinner, his phone sitting on the counter, and he once again refused to look at it until it made noise.

“May have made a bad decision.” 

His heart clenched, his mind obviously going to the worst case scenario, did Derek regret what had happened?

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, looked up some stuff, it’s mostly porn obviously, and now I’m really on the wrong side of the internet.”

Chris exhaled and laughed, leaning against the counter. “What are you looking at?”

“Why the fuck are there dog dick dildos?”

“Oh god! You really did go somewhere strange. Different strokes for different folks, I guess?”

“Dog dicks? Really? I think my wolf is offended.”

Chris laughed again. He never knew Derek to be silly and playful. Chris loved it, he just wished he could have seen Derek’s face when he stumbled upon that page.

“There are zombie ones too.”

“Ew.”

Chris settled on his couch, a beer between his legs. “Aside from strange dildos, did you see anything interesting?”

“Found a list of kinks. I’m taking notes.”

“Plan to share?”

“When I’m done looking. There is a lot.”

“Don’t overwhelm yourself, sweetheart.”

“I’m not. I guess I just didn’t realize how much was out there.”

He smiled and sipped at his beer. “Well if you have any questions, shoot them my way. I need to shower so it may take me a bit to respond.”

“K.”

Chris took his time in the shower, relaxing in the heat, leaning against the wall for a while. He was tired by the time he pulled himself out. He got dressed, slid into his bed and grabbed for his phone.

“I need to get to sleep, I have work in the morning. I’ll text you tomorrow...”

The next one was a picture of his list. Chris enlarged the screen so he could see properly.

**Choking: maybe  
Degradation: Maybe  
Water sports: No  
Knife play: Yes  
Flogging: Maybe  
Sensory deprivation: Maybe  
Punishment (non-physical): Yes  
Punishment(physical): Yes  
Orgies: No  
Sex in public: Maybe  
Cross dressing: Maybe**

Chris was hard once he was through the list, imaging Derek in so many different situations, but the idea of his body, hard muscles wrapped up in satin panties? He was all about it and was ready to order him a pair right then and there.

He was curious about knife play being a yes, he’d make sure to ask him about it later. He wasn’t totally opposed but it was something they needed to really discuss, he wouldn’t risk hurting him or bringing up bad memories.

He texted him back. “I have a few questions about some things but it’s a good list. Thank you for sending it. Sleep well, don’t work too hard tomorrow.”

Chris settled into his pillows and shut the light off. He drifted off quickly, exhausted from all the excitement from the day.

He hoped he’d wake up to a text from Derek and wondered just when the hell he’d turned back into a sappy teenager.


	4. Hold me break me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay but I wasn't well, and I'm working retail during this whole covid mess.....sooooo that's lots of fun. Just a little PSA, be fucking nice to cashiers right now ok? We're doing our best!
> 
> Enjoy, play safe kids.

They kept a steady stream of conversation going over the next few days. Derek was always texting, asking Chris about his day and sharing little details about his own.

He was trying to come up with a list of rules for Derek, but it was proving difficult. He didn’t know what parts of his life Derek actually wanted planned out. He wanted to talk to him about it face to face but finding time for that wasn’t going well.

He had one written down, that Derek had to let him know when he was about to leave to patrol and needed to let him know when he made it back safely, but aside from that, he was drawing a blank.

Chris glanced down at his phone. Derek had been at work and the end of his shift was soon and Chris, channeling his inner teenager once again, couldn’t wait to hear from him.

The text didn’t come, and Chris could feel his stomach knot up.

He decided to send one first. “How’d the rest of your shift go?”

He still didn’t answer but Chris could see that he had read the message.

“Derek.” He waited a few more minutes. “I expect a response.”

“Sorry.”

He breathed out, relieved. “What’s wrong?”

“It was just a stupid day and...I’m fine.”

Chris had enough with texting. He called, and was surprised that Derek actually picked up.

“What’s wrong, Derek.”

“Nothing.”

“I don’t appreciate being lied to.” His voice was firm, leaving no room for argument.

Derek growled a little. “My partner. He’s been hitting on me and, it’s not a big deal, it’s not the first time. But he just wouldn’t stop. The way he talked it...it sounded like her.”

“Want me to go kick his ass?”

Derek laughed quietly. “No, it’s fine. I can take him it just, it hit me different today.”

“That’s ok.” He leaned against the counter. “What’s not ok is you lying to me though.”

The breathing on the other end hitched. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“I understand if you don’t want to talk, but I’d like to at least know you’re home and safe. You can always tell me you need time to yourself, I’ll always respect that.”

“Ok.”

“We really need to sit down and discuss rules.”

“Yes, please Sir.”

The words and Derek’s tone went straight to his cock and he had to adjust himself in his jeans. “Would you like to come over?”

“Are you sure?”

Chris smiled. “Of course I am, Derek.”

Derek told him he’d be on the way soon, so Chris tidied up and made sure the couch was as comfortable as possible.

The doorbell rang twenty minutes later and Chris yanked it open, smiling brightly at Derek. He looked tired, dead on his feet but he still managed a little smile of his own.

Chris wrapped his hand around Derek’s wrist and pulled him inside, pulling him hard into his chest, stroking his fingers down his spine.

Derek let his weight drop into Chris, let the man support him.

He led him to the couch, making sure his hand stayed along Derek’s back. 

The hunter sat and Derek quickly moved into his space, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Want to talk about it?”

Derek shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”

“If it upset you it’s a big deal to me.”

Derek shifted in his seat. “Sir...”

“Yes?”

“I-can you...” He shook his head. “I think you should punish me...for lying.”

“Oh?” Chris hummed. “Well, I’d like to talk first, then we will see if I think you’re in the right frame of mind for it.”

Derek nodded his hands gripping the sides of his pants.

“Why did you lie?”

“Because I-I didn’t want to be a bother.”

He gripped Derek’s chin. “I already told you that that isn’t something I want you thinking. I want you to talk to me, understand me?”

“I know, but it’s not an easy habit to break...”

Chris gripped his chin tighter, eyes locked on Derek’s. “We’ll be working on that.”

Derek shivered. “I need those rules, Sir, please. I’ll be good, I promise!”

Chris smiled. “I know you will be. I wanted to talk about rules actually. I need to know what parts of your life you want me involved in. I’m not going to just walk in and take over everything.”

Derek whimpered, eyes wide when he glanced back up to Chris’ face.

He laughed quietly. “You may think it’s a good idea right now because you’re starting to feel all floaty, but later you’d probably be pretty pissed.”

He slid his phone from his pocket and opened his notes. “So far all I have is that you need to check in with me before and after a patrol, I need to know you’re safe.”

Derek ducked his head, blushing lightly at the thought of someone actually wanting him to check in just so that they know he is safe.

He cleared his throat, feeling his face heat up even more. “You know I’ve been looking into stuff...”

“Yes, which I still think is a good idea as long as you ask questions when you’re unsure of something.”

“I will. But I saw a list of rules on some blog and I liked a few of them.”

“Send it to me?”

Derek quickly did as he was told, pulling his phone out and sending the picture to Chris.

“Not all of it, obviously but, I like some of what’s on there?”

“Which ones?” Chris promoted, keeping his eyes on the list.

He sat up to get a better look at Chris’ phone. “I like what you came up with, that I have to check in. Uh, the using my safe-word anytime one...”

“That’s a given, sweetheart but if you’d like it written as well I can do that for you.”

He nodded. “I do, I want to be able to see it. I like that one up there too, the no negative self talk...that’s another bad habit.”

Chris ran his fingers over Derek’s neck. “I had noticed.”

Derek leaned into the touch. “Do you like any of these?”

“My biggest ones are for your safety. So if you went out, I’d like to know if you planned to drink, at least if wolfs bane is involved. I want to know you have a safe way home and if not, you call me and I will come get you.”

“I don’t drink often but that works.” He leaned further into Chris’ side again.

“I also like this one, telling me anything you might be interested in trying and never being ashamed of that or the things you like.”

“But what if it’s not something you like?”

He kissed Derek’s hair. “This is why talking is so important. We can always negotiate things.”

“I want to need permission to come.” Derek blurted it out, face bright red and he slid further into the couch, trying to hide.

Chris blinked, wondering if he’d actually heard that correctly but Derek’s body language made it pretty clear.

“Oh Derek-”

“If you don’t want to that’s fine! It just...it was on there and it sounded-”

“Sweetheart, could you be any more perfect for me?” He gripped Derek’s hair, pulling his head back so he could see those pretty eyes. “Are you sure about that one?”

“Yes!” He licked his lips. “Yes Sir I’m sure.”

Chris smiled. “Ok, I can work with that. Now before we continue with anything else, I wanted to go over a couple things from the other list you sent me.”

“Oh?”

“Mostly knife play and the fact that it’s a yes.”

“I-” He bit his lip, seeming to struggle to find the right words. “That was one thing she did that I actually kind of liked. Only kind of because it was still her so of course she took it too far. But I think with you, with someone I trust, it’d be...good.”

Chris bent down and captured his lips with his own, kissing him hard. Knowing that Derek would trust him with something like that, that he’d willingly let the hunter have a weapon against his body...it was almost too much.

“Thank you, Derek.” He kissed him again, quicker this time. “I have to say though one thing on there has been on my mind since I saw it, can’t seem to shake it.”

“W-which one Sir?”

“Hmm, something about cross dressing.” He smiled when Derek blushed. “I can’t seem to get the image of you in panties out of my head. Not that I’m complaining of course.”

“I’ve never...that isn’t something I’ve done before but-” His eyes fluttered and he shifted where he sat. “I saw pictures while I was looking up information and I-it-”

“It turned you on, sweetheart? Seeing those boys in pretty panties got you hot?”

He moaned softly in the back of his throat. “Yes Sir.”

“So you thought about yourself in them? How the satin would feel against you? Did you get off thinking about it?”

Derek’s hips rutted up. “Y-yes Sir.”

“Mm, you want to know something?” He leaned close to Derek’s ear, his lips just barely touching the skin. “So did I.”

Derek whimpered, his hips moving harder, searching for friction. “Sir please!”

Chris smirked. “I thought you said something about a punishment?”

“Yes! Yes please Sir, I don’t want to break a rule again, please!”

“If I do this, it is a punishment, so if you think you’re going to have fun and then get to come, you’re sorely mistaken.”

Derek sobbed. “Please. I _need_ it Sir!”

“Look at me, sweetheart.”

Derek met his eyes quickly, breathing hard and pupils shot.

“Tell me all three colors, tell me what they mean.” He squeezed Derek’s neck. “I need to hear it, ok?”

Derek nodded, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. “G-green is good. Yellow to slow down and reassess, red is stop.”

“Very good, that was perfect.” He stroked Derek’s hair. “You sure you want this?”

“I’m sure, Sir. I want to be good, please.”

“Ok sweetheart. Pants pulled down, I want you over my knees, it’ll just be my hand this time.”

Derek complied quickly and settled himself across Chris’ lap. It took him a moment to get comfortable, and he felt exposed but oddly comfortable as Chris’ hand stroked across his ass.

“You can safe-word at any time ok? And I’m not giving a set number, you do not have to count out the spanks. Understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

Chris smoothed his hand down Derek’s skin again before bringing his hand down swiftly, the smack ringing out in the silence of the room. He felt Derek’s sharp intake of breath against his thighs and he brought his hand down again.

He smacked five more times, hard enough that his hand stung. “Why am I doing this, hm?”

“Cause I-I lied.”

Another hard smack. “That’s right. I don’t accept lying.”

Two more swift spanks and Derek was gasping. “I’m sorry!”

“Not yet, pup, but you will be.”

Derek sobbed, fingers digging into Chris’ legs. 

It went on a while longer, Chris wasn’t counting, just going by Derek’s signals. He was sobbing and clinging to Chris’ legs, heart pounding and breathing hard.

Chris pulled him to sit across his lap, leaving his pants down for now. He cuddled him close, rubbing his arms down his back.

“It’s all done, sweetheart. You did so well, so good for me.” He kissed his temple. “You’re always so good.”

Derek sniffled and whined into Chris’ neck. The hunter knew it wasn’t from the pain, he hadn’t spanked him _that _hard and he knew it would take more than a sore bum to get Derek upset over pain. It was a release, letting it wash over him that he had made a mistake and now it was over.__

__“Do you want some water?”_ _

__Derek shook his head and held on tighter to Chris, seeking comfort, that’s all he wanted._ _

__Chris sat back further in the couch, pulling Derek along with him, careful to not dislodge him. He kept whispering how good he was, how proud he was that Derek had asked for things._ _

__Once the sobbing settled down Derek still didn’t want to move, Chris understood of course, it had been the first time they had done anything like this._ _

__He tilted Derek’s face so that he could see him clearly. “How are you feeling, pup?”_ _

__Derek shivered at the term of endearment and nuzzled closer to Chris. “Ok.”_ _

__“Are you sure?”_ _

__He nodded silently, eyes still a bit glassy. He shuffled him around, setting Derek on the couch._ _

__“I’m getting you some water, I’ll be right back.”_ _

__He moved as fast as he could, not wanting to leave Derek alone longer than necessary. Derek was still sideways on the couch, knees up to his chest._ _

__“Take a sip for me, sweetheart.”_ _

__He did as he was told easily, smiling when Chris told him that he was very good._ _

__“Can you stand up so we can fix your pants?”_ _

__Derek mumbled but stood, leaning heavily against the hunter. Chris steadied him, hands on his hips after he tugged the jeans back into place._ _

__“Ok, I don’t think I want you driving like this. I have a spare room, there is a bed and clean blankets.”_ _

__Derek tensed. “Y-you want me to stay here?”_ _

__“I know it’s kind of early for that, but I promise it’s nothing funny. I don’t think you’re clear headed enough to drive right now and my number one priority is you being safe. I won’t come in there...”_ _

__Derek didn’t speak for a while and Chris didn’t push, he let him have his time to think it all over._ _

__“You’re sure you’re ok with me being here?”_ _

__“Of course I am, sweetheart.”_ _

__“Ok.”_ _

__He still seemed unsure but Chris wasn’t surprised. He smiled and led Derek up the stairs and to the room, grabbing blankets from the closet as they passed it._ _

__“I’ll get you something to wear, you’re taller than me but at least it’ll be something more comfortable than jeans.”_ _

__Derek nodded, standing awkwardly just inside the room. Chris offered a smile and quickly ran off to find him something to wear._ _

__Derek was sitting on the edge of the bed when Chris made it back to the spare bedroom. He handed the clothes over, catching Derek’s hand in the process._ _

__“If you want a shower you can use the one in my bedroom. I’m going to get something going for dinner.”_ _

__He nodded and Chris excused himself. Derek wasn’t sure what to do, he was out of his comfort zone but he couldn’t lie, he was happy to be able to spend more time with Chris._ _

__He made his way quietly down the hall to Chris’ bedroom, stepping in and glancing around. He felt weird and out of place but Chris told him to be there._ _

__The scent of the hunter was everywhere and it made Derek’s head spin. He made it to the shower and it was almost too much._ _

__He made it quick, knowing if he stayed in there too long he’d already break a rule, his hands already wanted to travel below the belt._ _

__He dressed in the sweats Chris left him, again surrounded by his scent. Derek walked quietly back downstairs, finding Chris easily._ _

__Chris smiled when he spotted him. “How are you feeling?”_ _

__“Better.”_ _

__“Good.” Chris stepped into his space, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist._ _

__Derek melted into the embrace, leaning against him, eyes closing. He had been hesitant at first but now he was glad Chris was making him stay. He didn’t think he’d do so well alone..._ _

__“Go ahead and sit, dinner will be ready in a few. It’s just pasta, hope that’s ok.”_ _

__He nodded and sat at the table, suddenly feeling bone tired._ _

__They ate quickly, mostly in silence. Chris watched him like a hawk, twitching anytime Derek moved._ _

__“I think it’s time for you to call it a night.” He smiled, grabbing up the dishes and sticking them in the sink to deal with them later._ _

__Chris took Derek’s hand, leading him to the spare room. He pressed a kiss to his lips, intending for it to be sweet, but Derek deepened it and he wasn’t about to complain._ _

__“You’re making it very hard to say goodnight.”_ _

__Derek smirked against his lips, sinking his teeth into Chris’ bottom lip. Chris growled and tugged Derek’s hips into his._ _

__After much longer than Chris had planned, he pulled away with a grin. “Sleep well, sweetheart.”_ _

__Derek groaned, he was worked up and now he was expected to sleep? Fuck. He was really starting to regret telling Chris he wanted permission to touch himself now..._ _

__He fell into the bed and thought of all the nasty things he could imagine, willing his body to calm the fuck down. It helped nothing that he was wearing Chris’ clothes and he could smell him all around._ _

__For all his complaining, he still had a stupid grin on his face...it was difficult at the moment, but giving up control to Chris was turning out to be his favorite idea ever._ _


	5. UPDATE

So sorry for this posting, I don't know if this site has a way of updating any other way.

ANYWAY, I'm just popping in to say that I am not abandoning this story. I actually had the next chapter nearly finished and then something happened and my computer ate it and I can't seem to get it back, so that's great.

I'm also still working, times are hard and scary, we now have to wear masks all day which is less than pleasant. 

I also have a very sick family member in the States which is even harder because I can't go an visit. 

I promise I will update, this will be continued and finished. Just keep being patient with me, I appreciate all of you for supporting this story and letting me know how much you're enjoying it <3

Continue staying safe, I'll be back soon!


	6. update 2

Hi friends.

It's been forever and I'm sorry! I haven't sopped thinking about this story. My family member that had been sick actually passed. I'm still working retail and its all just been a bit of a mess. 

BUT I'm hoping to get the next chapter (that my damn computer FULL ON ATE~!!!!!!) Re-written and uploaded soon! I'm so glad people are still reading and adding this story to their favorites, it means so much to me! I thank you all for being so patient with me while I deal with real life and heal from losses. 

I hope to update very soon <3


End file.
